The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake
The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake is the first of three segments of Scooby's All-Stars. It was later repackaged as the sixteenth and final episode of the third season of the The Scooby-Doo Show, and the fortieth and final episode overall in the series. Premise On a fishing trip, the gang end up in Canada at the newly deserted village of Bottomless Lake. Turns out the beast has scared everyone away, which only leaves Scooby, and the gang, to fritter away. Synopsis While heading on a fishing trip up north, the gang get lost and find themselves in Canada. They decide to camp at Bottomless Lake, which is completely deserted. The gang get lost, and when Shaggy and Scooby decide to ask for directions, they find themselves chased by a horrible sea monster. The gang decide to head back into town after the beast disappears. When they arrive into the deserted town, Daphne spots a newspaper saying that millions of gold had been stolen from a nearby mine three weeks earlier. They meet a lumberjack in town, who tells them about the Beast of Bottomless Lake. According to a legend, a beast is said to guard the lake, and if anyone fishes in it, the level of the lake will sink. The gang then to head to the market to stock up on food and supplies, where they meet Julie, the daughter of the store's owner. She warns them to stay away from the lake. When the gang reach the lake, they set up the camp, and head to sleep. They are awakened by thunder, only the sky is clear, meaning something suspicious is going on. They gang split up to look for clues; Fred, Velma, and Daphne go to look around, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at camp. The beast appears and begins to chase them. They think they have trapped it, but it has escaped through a trap door Velma discovered in one of the cabins. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the tunnel, while Shaggy and Scooby are once again chased by the beast. When the gang meet up, they discover an inflatable pontoon in the water, a clue. They gang head back into town so they can find scuba gear to head into Bottomless Lake. They discover a submarine at the bottom of the lake, full of crates and tanks. They trap the beast (along with Shaggy and Scooby) in a small room, where they are ejected into the lake from an airlock, and eventually into a stream. At the stream, there are henchman there ready to capture one of the crates. They are captured instead, along with the beast. The beast turns out to be Julie, who had stolen the gold out of the mine so she could smuggle it out of the country. She swam the gold down to the submarine, where she sent it out of the airlock into the underwater tunnel. The "thunder" the gang heard was the sound of the crates being shot off underwater. She, along with her henchmen, were arrested by the Canadian police. Later Shaggy and Scooby use the Beast costume to catch a lot of fish in the lake. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Canadian border guard * Chevaux Le Beau * Mr. Taylor Villains: * Beast of Bottomless Lake * Julie * Julie's henchmen Other characters: * Squirrel * Johnsons' cat Locations * Canada ** Bottomless Lake Village *** Bottomless Lake *** Cabin *** Le Beau's Gas Station *** Johnsons' Family Market Objects * Explosives that looked like clay * Wooden plank with the letters K and L Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This was the last episode of Scooby-Doo to just feature the original Mystery Inc. members. Starting with the first episode of the next series, Scrappy-Doo is added. Fred and Velma would return as guest-stars in the 1980s before finally being re-added to the cast in 1988 for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * When Julie refers to Scooby as a dog he asks where; this later became a recurring joke in the early direct-to-video films. * This was the last Scooby-Doo episode to have the Hanna-Barbera "All-Stars Action" logo when it was remastered in 1998. Miscellaneous * Clues: Explosives disguised as clay, plank with the letters, "K" and "L", tunnel beneath the lake. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * After Scooby and Shaggy, wearing scuba diving suits, are shot out of the air lock into the lake, Daphne, Fred, and Velma follow them riding in a crate in an attempt to save them. They are only shown coming out of the pipe into the neighboring river, but there is nearly no way they could have made it across the lake and into the underwater pipe without scuba diving suits. They would've likely ran out of breath, and even if they could hold their breath for that long, the crate would've sunk (or floated to the top) before being pulled into the vacuum of the pipe. However, as they were shown completely dry when emerging from the pipe, it is likely the animators forgot about the pipe being completely underwater, or purposely ignored this in order to quickly transport the rest of the gang to the river to explain the crime. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Cases set in Canada Category:Series finales Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes